Un virus casi mortal
by sekhoya990
Summary: Cuando un horrible virus ataca al chico que mas ama, de ella dependera poder salvarlo. Fic muy dramatico pero con un final feliz.


He aquí otro Fic para ustedes, esta vez lo practiqué antes de enviarlo, disfrútenlo

He aquí otro Fic para ustedes, esta vez lo practiqué antes de enviarlo, disfrútenlo

Era de noche, y en la zona de Los años Perdidos, la bruja Valina y Mandarin, planeaban otra treta para destruir al escuadrón mono.

Valina: Es la hora, mi momento ha llegado, por fin podré destruir a esos sucios simios, pero como yo no conozco el robot por dentro, tu tendrás que ayudarme (dirigiéndose a Mandarin)

Mandarin: Espero que esta vez valga la pena bruja, yo siempre soy el que hace el trabajo sucio por ti… –Valina le lanza un rayo- Aaaahhh!! ¡Esta bien, haré lo que quieras, pero detente!

Valina: Así me gusta. Tu misión es sencilla –saca un pequeño frasco de una estantería-: lo único que debes hacer es entrar al robot por la noche, ir hacia el cuarto de los monos mientras duermen, y lanzarles este virus, que es sumamente contagioso.

Mandarin: Ya lo entiendo ¿pero como un tonto virus me ayudará a acabar con ellos?

Valina: ¿¡No lo entiendes!? Ellos propagaran una enorme epidemia por toda la ciudad, luego, todos los habitantes de la ciudad los culparán a ellos, y los obligarán a marcharse para siempre, eso los dejará desprotegidos, y así podré apoderarme de Shuggazoom ¡JAJAJA!

Mandarin: -Toma el frasquito- Muy bien, iré de prisa –baja la voz- pero mas vale que valga la pena

Luego, Mandarin sale con el frasco de virus y va corriendo hacia el robot -¿Después de todo, quien conoce mejor un lugar después de haberlo habitado tantos años?-

Al poco rato, el malvado mono estaba frente al robot, y como había ayudado a Otto a perfeccionar el sistema de seguridad hace años, sabia exactamente como funcionaba, y en solo 5 minutos, ya estaba dentro.

Mandarin: Muy bien, he llegado, ahora que mis hermanos están durmiendo, podré aprovechar para infectarlos uno por uno, después iré por el niño –se acerca al cuarto de Sparks, y decide infectarlo a él primero-

Mandarin: Bien hermanito, tu vas primero –trata de echarle el contenido del frasco, pero él de repente lo abraza, ya que estaba soñando con Nova-

Sparks (abrazando a Mandarin): Nova, mi amor, no sabes cuanto te amo –trata de besarlo, pero el se suelta-

Mandarin: ¡Puaj! Se nota que sigues enamorado de ella, nada ha cambiado desde que me volví malo –le echa el virus en la boca cuando bostezó.- Bien, iré por los demás antes de que suene… -se escucha la alerta de intruso- ¡la alarma! ¡Debo salir de aquí!

Luego, con su espada luminosa, logra abrir un agujero en el techo, y cuando todos se levantan para ver qué sucede, él ya había logrado huir.

Chiro (llega corriendo): ¡Escuadrón monos, hay un intruso en el robot, despierten pronto!

Entonces, todo el escuadrón se levanta, pero Nova ve que Sparks sigue en su cama.

Nova: Sparks, debemos ir a ver quien entró al robot; deja de roncar y vámonos –voltea a Sparks para verle la cara, pero cuando se la ve, se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien, al parecer, el virus era de efecto inmediato- ¿Sparks? ¡¿Sparks que te sucede?!

Sparks (con voz de enfermo): Nova… ¿podrías llamar a Gibson? Creo… que no me siento bien –se desmaya, luego Nova le toca la cara, y ve que esta muy caliente-

Nova: ¡Gibson, ven rápido, algo le pasa a Sparks!

Gibson (con cara de preocupado): ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Nova (aun mas preocupada): No lo se, lo desperté para que se levantara, pero vi que estaba con cara de enfermo y muy caliente

Gibson (tocándole la cara): Es verdad, podría ser algo serio, rápido, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería

Mientras tanto, en la zona de los años perdidos

Valina (sumamente furiosa): ¡¡QUE COSA!! ¡¡SOLO ALCANZASTE A PONERLE EL VIRUS A UN SOLO MONO?!

Mandarin (asustado): No… Quiero decir si…Quiero decir que intente, pero cuando se lo eche a él, la alarma empezó a sonar, no podía arriesgarme

Valina: ¡¡SABES BIEN QUE SI UN SOLO MONO NO RECIBÍA EL VIRUS, ÉL PODÍA CURAR A LOS DEMÁS!! –le lanza otro rayo a Mandarin, aun peor que el otro-

Mandarin: AHHHH!! ¡Está bien, lo siento, pero no sigas con eso, me duele mucho!

Valina (Viendo una especie de bola de cristal): Bueno, al parecer, el ÚNICO al que pudiste enfermar, esta preocupando a todo el resto, creo que no eres tan inútil como había pensado –deja ir al mono, y éste cae al suelo- Como ese virus era sumamente mortal, el mono rojo no podrá sobrevivir mucho tiempo, así que al memos pude deshacerme de uno –sonríe de forma maliciosa-

Mientras, dentro del robot, se hacía lo que se podía para ayudar a Sparks, pero todos estaban tan preocupados, que algunos llegaron a pensar lo peor.

Gibson: Bien, si reviso estos exámenes, se ve que Sparks recibió una gran dosis de un virus muy extraño, que nunca antes había visto

Otto: ¿Crees que vaya a…?

Nova: No digas esas cosas Otto, estoy segura de que Gibson podrá ayudarlo

Gibson: Bien, no estoy muy seguro, pero haré lo que pueda por él

Cuando Nova escuchó eso, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así siguió escuchando

Gibson: Para que él esté en un ambiente seguro, y para que nosotros no nos contagiemos, tendré que aislarlo por un tiempo hasta que sane

Otto: ¿Eso es totalmente necesario?

Nova no pudo soportarlo más, así que se fue corriendo de allí, aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Nova (llorando en la cima del robot): Sparks, se que no puedes oírme, pero lamento todas las cosas malas que te he dicho antes, estoy muy arrepentida –sollozo-

De pronto, Nova escucha unos pasos, pensó que era alguien que venía a consolarla, así que se secó las lágrimas y volteó, pero no era nadie bueno, es mas, puso una expresión de miedo en cuanto lo vio

Nova: ¿Qué? ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ahora tenemos muchos problemas como para que nos vengas a atacar de nuevo

(Seguramente ya saben de quien hablo)

Mandarin (saliendo de las sombras e imitando una voz de bueno): ¿Pero Nova, cómo puedes pensar que yo te atacaría a ti o a tu amiguito que yace ahí casi al borde la muerte?

Nova: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver?

Mandarin: Así es, yo me encargué de propagar el virus, pero ese tonto sistema de seguridad que instale con Otto me detuvo –saca el mismo frasco con el virus-, pero yo me encargare de que tú tengas lo que mereces – se acerca a Nova con cara malévola-

Nova (algo asustada): Escúchame bien, él fue tu compañero durante muchos años, antes de que enloquecieras, todos te queríamos, no puedo creer que ahora estés haciendo esto –le salen algunas lágrimas-

Mandarin: ¡JA! Fui un tonto al creerme un héroe, yo merecía mucho más, ahora todos ustedes pagarán por encerrarme en esa condenada prisión durante tantos años –destapa el frasco y se lo lanza a Nova-

Nova: AHHHH!! –Se cae al suelo-

Mandarin: Adiós, los veré a ambos cuando sean fantasmas –se va-

Luego de que él se fue, Nova quedó muy lastimada, pero con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, pudo llegar adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llego, Antauri fue el primero en verla, y corrió para ayudarla

Antauri: ¡Nova, qué te pasa!

Nova (con voz débil): Fue… Mandarin…

Antauri: ¿Qué? ¿Él fue quien te dejó así?  
Nova: No solo a mí… también a Sparks… el fue quien propago el virus –se desmaya-

Gibson (viendo las radiografías de Sparks): ¿Ah?

Chiro: ¿Qué pasa?

Gibson: No van a creer esto, pero el virus se esta debilitando

Otto: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Gibson (con cara de alivio): Me refiero a que el virus se esta haciendo cada vez mas débil, Sparks de alguna forma, esta logrando acabar con él de a poco

Antauri (llega con Nova en los brazos): Malas noticias, descubrí quién fue el causante, y al parecer, dejó igual a Nova

Gibson: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién fue? Dinos

Antauri: Fue Mandarin, seguramente Valina le dio ese virus para contagiarnos a todos, y enfermó a Nova en venganza

Gibson: ¡Rápido, recuéstala!

Luego, pusieron a Nova junto a Sparks, y al parecer, él se empezó a sanar de una forma tan rápida que ni Gibson pudo creer, parece que él sabia de alguna forma que Nova estaba aun peor que él, así que sabía que debía curarse para ayudarla. Se sanaba tan rápidamente, que pudo abrir los ojos, y luego pudo hablar, fue un milagro

Sparks (despertándose): ¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo aquí? Oigan ¿Por qué estoy encerrado? Y… ¿Nova? ¡Nova! ¿Qué le pasa?

Gibson: ¿Sparks? No puedo creerlo, te has sanado

Sparks: ¿De qué?  
Gibson: En la madrugada, Mandarin entro al robot, traía un extraño virus, y te contamino con él, Nova fue la primera en darse cuenta, así que se enfrentó a él, pero termino peor que tú

Sparks (saliendo del aislamiento y muy enojado): Ese mono ya ha hecho cosas malas antes; puede enfermarme a mí, pero si se mete con Nova, lo destrozaría con mis propias manos si pudiera

Gibson: Aún estas muy débil, seria mejor que descansaras

Sparks: Yo estoy bien, es ella quien debería preocuparte

Luego, Gibson decidió ayudar a Nova para que se curara pronto, hizo lo mismo que le hizo a Sparks, y en medio de su reparación, Gibson vio en sus bancos de memoria cosas muy extrañas: eran imágenes donde estaba ella con Sparks, eran misiones anteriores donde tuvieron que luchar juntos, y luego, escuchó unas palabras: "Sparks, perdóname, yo nunca quise que te enfermaras, si pudieras oírme, quiero que sepas que yo te…"

No se pudo oír nada más, la pobre Nova estaba muy afectada por lo que le había ocurrido, pero no sabía que él ya estaba curado.

Gibson (saliendo de la enfermería): Sparks, ¿podrías venir un momento?

Sparks: Si, ya voy

Gibson: Encontré estas palabras en la memoria de Nova, no se bien que quieren decir, pero tal vez tú sepas

Cuando Sparks las escuchó, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando; ella también lo amaba, y como ninguno de los dos nunca pudo confesarlo, ambos lo tenían guardado, y ella, lo reveló cuando vieron sus bancos de memoria

Sparks (triste): Gibson, podrías dejarme a solas con ella  
Gibson: Claro –se va-

Sparks: Nova, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, yo te amo, y no se que seria de mí si llegaras a ponerte peor –se le cae una lágrima sobre Nova-

Los signos vitales de Nova empiezan a aumentar, hasta que pudo abrir los ojos, y vio a Sparks llorando, ella se levantó, y le habló

Nova: ¿Sparks? ¡Estás curado! –lo abraza-

Sparks: ¡Nova! ¡No lo puedo creer, estás sana de nuevo! –La abraza también-

Al notar que se habían abrazado, se pusieron muy rojos, pero felices, ya que el otro por fin pudo revelar sus sentimientos

Nova: Sparks ¿Fue en serio eso que escuche?

Sparks: -se sonroja- ¿Qué cosa?

Nova: Vamos, se muy bien lo que me dijiste, y la verdad, yo siento exactamente lo mismo

Sparks, al oír eso, creyó que estaba en un sueño maravilloso, pero no, era todo real. Luego, ambos salieron de la enfermería tomados de las manos, y nadie pudo creer que después de estar casi muriéndose, ambos estén caminando como si nada

Luego de eso, ellos nunca se separaron, estuvieron juntos en cada misión, y siempre se defendían mutuamente, y pasadas unas semanas, Sparks le pidió a Nova ser su novia, ella acepto muy feliz y le dio un gran beso, y después de ese día, nunca más volvieron a tener una pelea.

FIN


End file.
